


A Human Ritual: Tea

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Spoilers for Seteth & Flayn, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: Macuil warms up to the idea of humans thanks to his niece.





	A Human Ritual: Tea

Macuil took a long sip from his steaming cup of tea. He never quite understood why humans liked to indulge in a beverage like this. It was hot, oftentimes bitter, and served no other purpose except as a means to conduct social interaction—like this tea party. Flayn arranged it herself, and how could he say no to his favorite niece? 

“This is lovely, Flayn,” Macuil set the cup down and crossed his legs. 

“Oh, that makes my heart so happy, Uncle! I enjoy your company so much.”

“The pleasure is all mine. In fact, you have helped changed my attitude toward this,” he gestured to the table. 

“You like humans now!?” 

Macuil burst out laughing. 

“I cannot say I ‘like’ them, but these rituals are interesting to me. It makes me want to learn more about them.” 

“Oh, Uncle! I am so glad you are turning a corner!” She took a sip of tea and looked around the garden. “These people, they are full of such bright potential. In their limited lives, they choose to partake in these small social gatherings to spend time with one another. There are so many other things they could do! And, I think that is rather incredible.” 

Macuil looked around as well. Humans did have such short lives compared to them. They cared about interaction enough to set aside time to be social for the sake of it. 

“You sound like Seteth more and more with each passing day,” he grinned.

“Father does have a special place in his heart for them,” Flayn smiled. “I believe it is the crux of why he teaches and stays close to humans. There is much to learn and appreciate.” 

“Yes, there is,” he watched one particular woman avoid eye contact as she dashed across the garden. She had short dark purple hair and a panicked expression.

Flayn saw her and giggled, “There are some you would find relatable, too.”


End file.
